Welcome to the 1960's
by Quils
Summary: full summerary inside Welcome to Dead Poets Society facing more problems of this time period. Drugs,segregation of blacks and whites, gay riots, protesting. Yeah, welcome to the 1960's. Some help from Tusk of Thyme
1. Introduction

Dead poets Society is set in the early 1960's but the thing that bothers me is that it doesn't focus on _everything_ in the 60's like drugs, birth control pills which allowed promiscuous behaviour, segregation of blacks and whites, the gay riots and other important things that I could list but can't because it's exactly 3:35 AM and at this time of day my mind is sluggish and thick, sort of like swallowing molasses in a dream because it doesn't make sense. Anyway, in my story I have added these things and in doing so have added some other 2-D characters that aren't likely to reappear as much as the original characters of Dead Poets Society. I bounced with the fabulous Tusk of Thyme (go and read her stories!) and she's given me permission to steal some work from an old rough draft that she decide to no use so in a way this is a joint venture.

I am trying to make this as historically as a fan fiction writer can (or wants to) and I hope that not only do you enjoy my story but that you'll learn more about the 60's, a time period I absolutely love.

NOTE: This will include homosexuals, drugs and other things that aren't exactly always smiled upon. I would just like to state that I personally have never been on drugs nor has Tusk of Thyme so please don't get the wrong idea.

Thank you


	2. Returning

"Be good son; keep those grades up so you can be a suitable role model for your younger sister." Of course behind this tall impeccably dressed older man with his elegant salt-and-pepper hair and important official appearance, his daughter had her eleven year old face pressed against the backseat window of his sleek blue car making the most obscene gestures and disgusting faces at her brother who dismissed it completely and drifted his eyes to something that stood just behind his Father's shoulder.

Mr. Dalton saw that his son wasn't even attempting to look like he was listening anymore and he sighed in his disappointed parental way. He could tell by the glazed look in the dark eyes that graced the youths face he had inherited from his mother that always seemed to only be half open. "Bye Charlie…" For a minute Mr. Dalton debated whether to say something else but shut his mouth firmly, stepped into his preened car and with a friendly wave floored it and sped away.

Charlie watched with no emotion except for scratching his chin. He gazed around his surroundings, absorbing while remaining aloof in his own world of thought. Countless mothers hugging, small boys bawling, several fathers scolding, yes, this is was Welton was all about. Image, grades, job opportunities, riches, success, who cares if the actual person was screwed up for the rest of his life never getting his chance to taste the zest of choosing what he wished, being forced to conform. All the sudden, while these thoughts marinated his mind, Charlie needed a smoke and then remembered something important. He sifted into his bag checking for his five prescription bottles that were filled to the brim with circular yellow pills and he smirked. It had been a great summer, the kind that if his parents ever found out about it would have him castrated and then disowned but it was well worth it. With his smirk still in place he shut his bag and he found himself hoping that Cameron still attended school here. Oh he couldn't wait to start plotting things to do to him with Knox but he already had one planned out for this evening.

_(above by ToT with some of my editing)_

"Hey! Charlie!" He turned to see Knox waving at him madly and he grinned largely as he excitedly ran up to meet him and was then crushed by Knox in a hug who immediately pulled away again looking down at his feet. "Sorry, missed you over the summer, do you have _any_ idea how boring it was? All day long, 'why can't you be like your father?' 'why don't you bring Richard Cameron's sister to dinner? She's such a _nice_ girl!' argh! I was going to eat my head I swear." Knox kicked at the grass and Charlie laughed loudly.

"Elizabeth Cameron? She's the one with the sex appeal of a bullfrog right?" Knox nodded and Charlie laughed again walking back to where his bags lay lifelessly. "Ah, I missed you too, oh the things I have to tell you my friend! Tonight I'm planning one of the greatest tricks on Cameron _ever._ Nope, sorry, can't tell you, not yet. You'll think it's too dangerous." Charlie picked up his bags and slung an arm over Knox's shoulder.

"I think you've already told me too much. You don't want to hur—"

"_Neil!" _Charlie cut over Knox intentionally looking for a distraction and found Neil leaving the building with his Father, another man incapable of showing physical affection. "Hey man!" He realized at that one word he received piercing gazes from all adults in the area but carelessly shrugged them off "How was your summer?"

Neil's father lent into his sons ear and whispered something and Neil had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes out of distaste. "Charlie I'll catch up with you later!" and dutifully followed his father not bothering to keep his resentment out of his posture, Charlie was the only one who caught it though.

"That man, is a brownie hound." He stated plainly to Knox who shook his head with a puzzled expression. Charlie laughed and they began to walk to their dorms proceeding to engage in idle chit-chat and Charlie refusing to divulge anything from his summer quite yet.


End file.
